Switch Up
by Tossedthrough
Summary: Everybody (they wish, more like Jason and Lou Ellen) is sick of the stupid dancing around of Nico and Will. So they decide to take matters into their own hands... just not with the desired results. Rated T for swearing in future chapters
1. Capture the Flag

Hey Guys!

So this is my first ever Solangelo fanfiction so I am really sorry if any of the characters are OOC.

Up to the first line break is from Nico's Pov and all after is from Will's (kinda, I tried to write this in 2nd person)

This will be a three part story, so no it is not finished.

I'd love to hear what you think of it. Hope you enjoy!- Tossedthrough

* * *

><p>"Fine then Jackson! You think your soooo superior," Jason rolled his eyes as he drew out his words, mocking the boy he was practically nose to nose with, "Then I challenge you to Capture the Flag, Zeus Cabin against Poseidon Cabin," disdain colouring Jason tone at the mention of the rival cabin. Percy quirked an eyebrow and straightened his back, a cocky look drawn across his face. The newer campers waited with baited breath at what the answer would be while the others all waited patiently for the inevitable answer.<p>

"I ACCEPT! SEE YOUR SORRY ASS ON THE BATTLEFIELD GRACE!" Percy slammed his hands into the table while the crowd erupted into cheers and jitters of excitement at the news of a game of Capture the Flag, the exchange campers from Camp Jupiter trying to draw answers from the Greeks around them as the Mess Hall dissolved into chaos around them.

A dark haired boy rolled his eyes skywards before going back to munching slowly through his food as a weight dropped down beside him.

"So Deathboy, you game for Capture the Flag?" Will Solace swiped a bread roll and started tearing it into pieces, all the while giving Nico an expectant look. Nico huffed and dropped his fork down onto his plate once more before turning to Will. Will was staring wide eyed at him, the blues lightening somewhat, Nico noticed.

"Don't call me Deathboy and why do you care Solace?" Nico muttered. Wills expression switched into something more amused before answering,

"Why do you not? This a chance to make our cabins proud, nay our parents!" Will had gotten more dramatic as he spoke, a hand coming up to clench his shirt above his heart as he ends with a flourish. Nico cocks one eyebrow at the performance. They weren't exactly uncommon, Will bursting into dramatics with questionable word choices at the drop of a hat, usually to bring levity to a situation, or more common, or get a reaction from him. From the day Nico had set foot in that infirmary over a year ago, Will had made it his personal mission to get Nico involved in everything. Sing-a-longs, campfires, games, you name it, Will dragged him there. Not that Nico was complaining, no way. He was never going to admit that though, he was going to make a point of one complaint for every plan Will Solace takes upon himself to create.

"Its not that big of a deal Will, its just a game," Will stiffened and he turned painfully slowly to meet Nico's eyes.

"Just a game? Just a game? How dare you. It is a battle for supremacy of which the results will be passed from generation to generation,"

"You mean bragging rights for the week?"

"No, I mean title and decoration you simple minded fool," Will voice takes on a sillier tone as he continues causing a small smile to tug at the corners of Nico's mouth. Nico opens his mouth to retort but Wills hand presses down on it to muffle any sound, effectively shutting him up before he even speaks. He narrows his eyes and death glares at Will and no he is not blushing, definitely not. His hands come up to try to wrench the hand covering his mouth away but Will just presses harder while waving a finger in his face,

"Nuh uh Deathboy, I will not be hearing anymore pessimism's about the noble sport of Capture the Flag," Nico rolls his eyes and attempts to speak, whether there be a hand pressed against his mouth or not. It doesn't go as well as he hopes with the words coming out like 'Mmmmnntaaallleeeeeetthooyy' instead of ' Don't call me Deathboy', getting so jumbled that even he can't tell where one word ends and the other starts. Will face betrays that has an idea to what they are meant to be, clear in the way he smirks,

"Whats that Deathboy? I can't seem to understand you, its like you've got something over you're mouth,"

"MMMMMNT ALLL EEEE ATTHOOYYYY!" Nico shouts against Wills hand while Will snickers. A dark thought crosses Nico's mind, its presence pulling a smile up onto Nico's face and hint of mirth enters his eyes. Wills confidence seems to be dropping by the millisecond as Nico doesn't struggle. Meanwhile a very important question is present in Nico's mind- To lick Will or to not lick Will, well that's just it isn't it? It would definitely get Wills hand off of his mouth but it would still be little disgusting licking someones hand. Nico lightly shrugs his shoulders at his decision, an action that Will picks up on, his resolve all but shattered at this point. He starts to slack his arm, but not fast enough as Nico's tongue darts out and quickly swipes across his hand. Will jumps back as if electrocuted, yelping loudly, shaking and wiping his hand on everything in vicinity.

"Gross Nico! Oh my Gods what would compel you to that? Ahhhhhh yuck,yuck, yuck," Nico leans back and laughs at Will freaking out in front of him, the laughter ringing through the Mess Hall, loud and unrestrained. Only few people turn to look when he laughs now, he himself having become more familiar with the motion the longer he stayed around Camp. Kinda hard not to really when two of the biggest idiots in Camp claim him as their 'little brother' as they insist on calling him, and then having Will Solace for a best friend. A best friend that he totally doesn't have feelings for. No way, that would be crazy.

Will's expression softens as he watching Nico hunch over himself, an arm slung around his midriff as he laughs loudly. Nico's cheeks redden slightly as he catches Will soft gaze and it sobers him almost immediately.

An arm suddenly slings itself around Nico's shoulders and Jason slips into the seat on the other side of Nico.

"So whaddya say Di Angelo? Wanna be on the winning team?" Nico shoots Jason a dry look,

"I'm always on your team Grace, you insist upon it every time you challenge or get challenged," Nico mocks the last name as he speaks.

"Good! Just making certain. How about you Will? Apollo cabin up for being on the awesome side? I've already enlisted Hecate cabin and Athena cabin, though I'm pretty sure the latter is just because of the rule of Annabeth and Percy not being allowed on the same te-"

"Yes Jason, you can count on Apollo cabin for your side," Will cuts across Jason's rambling, a habit he falls into every time he gets excited.

"Great! See you two tonight!" Jason stands and waves as he makes his way to the Demeter table, Will and Nico watch as he flips Percy off- Percy waving at Jason from the Aphrodite cabin, obviously having just recruited them.

"Knew you were gonna play Deathboy," Will comments with a smirk, turning back to him.

"Oh, shut up Solace," Nico pauses before quickly shouting, "AND DON"T CALL ME DEATHBOY UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE DEAD SOLACE!" Will laughter bounces around the Mess hall.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so the Athena and Demeter cabins are guarding the flag up at on Zeus' Fist since the Ares and Dionysus cabins usually head up the offense. I'll take Percy since he'll probably hanging near the water so I'll draw his attention allowing the Hecate and Apollo cabins, and Nico to sneak through while he's distracted." Will shifted his weight from one foot to the other,<p>

"Remember half of Apollo cabin is on emergency first aid, Jason," Will had been banned from staying behind as a standby medic like he usually was during games of Capture the Flag, his siblings literally forced him off the roster and into armour.

"Right!" Jason chimes, his eyes somewhat glassy, as if he was already out fighting. " So back to the plan, Hecate cabin will manipulate the Mist once through to distract the other cabins who are guarding the red flag. Apollo cabin-" Wills attention starts to slip. A bony elbow nudges into his side and he turns to meet Nico's conspirative smile. Nico rolls his eyes and starts miming dramatically as Jason speaks. He had already gone through the plan 5 separate times, his tone getting more nervous, or anxious, it was hard to tell which. Will shoved his hand up over his mouth to contain the laughter that bubbled up at the back of his throat at the smaller boys actions. Most people thought that Nico was this dark, brooding character, but Will knew better. Underneath his prickly demeanor, Nico was just a huge dork.

The blue team starts to break into the two groups, offense and defense.

"I don't know whether your siblings decision to make you play is genius or stupidity. No offense, but you suck at fighting," Lou Ellen clapped down on Wills shoulder while shooting a two fingered salute-hello to Nico, who returned the gesture. Its sometimes still hits Will just how much Nico has, well not changed, he is still the same person he was before, but... grown is maybe a better word. He was still skittish and didn't trust people easy but in every other aspect he was a much happier person since staying at Camp. Especially around his friends.

"Thanks for the glowing compliment Lou," Will deadpanned. Lou Ellen just made a gesture like she didn't care for his comment before starting to walk away.

"I'll leave the glowing to you Tone-Deaf," Nico smirks at her comment, silently holding up his hand to her as she passes, which she happily slaps. Will moves to fall into step beside Nico as they start to walk out into the forest, Jason anxiously ushering everyone into place as Chiron calls 2 minutes to game-play.

"She realises that I can't actually glow right," Nico just rolls his eyes, replying with a non-committal hum.

"And I'm not tone-deaf,"

"Yes you are," Nico didn't even hesitate.

"Rude,"

"Yup," He and Nico come to a stop. Will shoves his bow further up his shoulder and starts to climb the tree that they had come to, Nico on his heels. A loud horn sounds and yells come from both ends of the forest.

* * *

><p>Blue Team are ahead, but not by much. There's a a large torrent of water coming from over east, accompanied with the occasional lightning strike. Loud yells and the distinctive sound of metal colliding is an ever-present noise as the Apollo campers and Nico sneak through the tree branches, stopping now and again to shoot at the opposing team, tranq arrows of course, or away from the fray and into the trees branches to try to lead the others on a false trail.<p>

A glimmer of red shines through the trees and Will and Nico set off ahead as his siblings take position in the trees surrounding the flag. So far they hadn't seen anyone even close to the flag, but as they draw closer they see the outline of one person seated calmly at the foot of the flag, a person that makes Nico and Will stop dead in their tracks.

"Piper," Nico hisses out from between clenched teeth, "Of course they would have Piper guard the flag" Will pushes a hand through his hair while Nico sits seething beside him. He gives Nico a side-long glance,

"You're not going to do something stupid are you?" Nico doesn't look at him.

"Nico? You're not going to do something stupid are you?" Nico suddenly gets a manic grin across his face,

"Of course not Sunshine," Will ignores the way his heart flutters slightly at the nickname.

"Remember you're not allowed to use shadow-travel. Its unfair," That kills the grin on Nico's face. Will smirks, folding his arms across his chest, "That was your plan wasn't it?"

"No," Nico bites out before turning determinedly away.

"Uh huh," Will drawls not believing the other boy. Nico huffs angrily and turns back to Will with a mild glare coating his features.

"Argh, shut up Solace, we have bigger things to worry about. Like how to get past her," Nico gestures towards where Piper sat leant up against the pole of the flag, eyes scanning the forest. Will turned back to Nico, noting the determined look on his face, and felt his shoulders droop with defeat, knowing that Nico had already made up his mind. He was so stubborn. All. The. Time.

"You're gonna just try to sneak and grab it aren't you?" Will questioned with an unamused look, already knowing the answer.

"I'm just gonna try to sneak up and grab it," Will nods at the affirmation of his thoughts, sighed, and pulling out his bow, notched a tranq arrow,

"Got your back," He added an eyeroll for good measure, just to show how dumb he thought this plan was. Nico took off for few a minute or so, in which Will couldn't see where he had gone.

He appeared in the corner of Will's eyesight, darting from tree to tree. When got within a short distance from the flag, Will straightened his aim at Piper and motioned to his siblings to keep an eye on the perimeter that Piper didn't know that they had secured. When Nico's hand came within a centimetre of the flag, and winning the game, Piper whipped around and knocked his hand away with her knife.

"Shoot her!" Nico voice rang out as he drew his Stygian Iron, countering her in one graceful movement. He re-aimed at Piper, but before he could shoot,

"Stop!" Piper voiced was drenched in charmspeak. Will froze. What was he doing? Stopping? Yeah that sounded like a good idea-

"Don't listen to her Will! Shoot her! Now!" Nico's voice broke through the haze that had clouded Will's mind, jolting him from Pipers instructions. He narrowed his eyes and let go of the arrow that was between his fingers. A look of shock crossed Pipers face before the arrow hit her in the arm and she crumpled to the ground. Nico ran forward and grabbed the red flag tight in his fist, letting loose a victory yell. Will was already making his way over to him, having jumped down from his perch in the tree. A bright blue ball landed in between them at their feet as Will skidded to a stop infront of Nico. As the ball touched the ground it exploded and engulfed the two in plumes of smoke.

Coughing, Will stumbled towards where thought Nico would be, arm outstretched to the other boy, Nico doing the same. Will's vision started to be covered in black dots. His eye widened as he realizes what that means. He was going to pass out. Oh no. No, not yet. First he had to reach Nico. He had to get to Nico. Nico. He suddenly grasped the boy and Nico clung to Will as they both collapse together.

The other campers quickly rush into the area after seeing the smoke only to find a Son of Apollo and Son of Hades passed out with the strange blue smoke surrounding them.

"Whoops," Lou Ellen mutters as the Apollo cabin rushes in.


	2. Some Explaining Needs To Be Done

Hey Guys!

So here's the next chapter and I have increased the amount of chapters this fic will take to four as I realized three would be a bit of stretch.

Thanks for the Favourites, Follows and Reviews!

PoV Goes Will, Nico, Will, Nico and PoV changes will be the line breaks

Also I will be posting this story to Tumblr so sorry if you see the first chapter and this chapter up there.

Thanks for reading, Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>The first thing Will was aware of when he woke up was the incessant pounding against his skull, throwing him for a spin when he shifted. Argh, it feels like he has been hit over the head with a baseball bat. Wills eyes flew open, all signs of sleep gone. No one actually hit him did they? Wills gaze tunneled on the hair hanging down into his eyes. He pinches a lock between his fingers, a strangled sound forcing its way out of his mouth. His hair is black. His hand is pale and bony. His hand clumsily fumbles around on the small table placed beside his bed. Funnily enough there is a mirror there already, as if someone would know that he would look for one.<p>

Holding up the mirror, Will hesitates, and then almost shoves his fist into his mouth the stifle the very _*ahem*_ manly shriek. Its Will looking into the mirror, but Nico is the one who is staring back. Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no. This cannot be happening. Oh gods, _Nico_. How was _he_ going to take this? Not well Will would bet.

"Don't strain yourself," Wills gaze snapped up to the source of the sudden voice. Jason Grace was leant up against the doorway to his... room? Was he in the infirmary? Not important.

"You haven't threatened me yet so I'll take that as a good sign, di Angelo," Will realized with a start that Jason thought _he_ was _Nico_. Jason sauntered into the room, dropping heavily into the plastic chair that was positioned next to Wills bed. Will frantically waved his hands around his head,

"I'm not Nico, Jason! I'm Will, y'know, Will Solace!" Jason's eyes widen at Wills loud babbling, his arms crossing tightly across his chest as he leant back into the chair, a scowl written across his face,

"Schist," Jason cursed under his breath before quickly stalking out of the room. Will tried to call for Jason but quickly stopped at the sounds of someone stirring. Looking to the left of the room there was a long, pale blue curtain drawn across the room, stretching from wall to wall, floor to ceiling. Another small groan sounds from behind the curtain. Will was curious before, but if that groan was a 'I'm-in-pain' groan, then he had to go and help.

Will swung his legs over the side of the bed, experimentally placing a bit of weight down. No wooziness. Awesome. Will shook his head out as he stood, his mind having been overrun with thoughts of concern for Nico, and the well-being of his body _of course_, but mainly Nico.

Over the past months, Will had been trying to push these thoughts away. Sure Will liked his best friend, but Nico would never feel the same so why even bother with that dream? Will wasn't going to put his friendship on the line because of a stupid crush was he? Of course not. The crush would fade right? But sometimes Will couldn't help but feel as if his feeling were returned. That maybe he had a chance.

Those thoughts had been becoming more demanding lately. Sometimes Will will want to just grab his hands, always gesturing wildly and with such feeling that they seemed to speak alongside his voice as the small boy talks enthusiastically, and just... _hold them_. But he ignores the thoughts and nods along with Nico, smiling. Or wanting to just kiss the living daylights out of him when he blushes, because Gods of Olympus that is _cute_. If he was being honest with himself, Will seriously adored everything about the dark boy. And while he was being honest, he would admit that the day that Nico stumbled out of the shadows and almost took off his head was one the best. Okay, so maybe Will more than liked him. But everyday Will squashes down his feelings and goes to meet Nico for breakfast.

The bed springs creaking from behind the curtain broke Will from his dazed train of thought. Right, patient. Pulling back the curtain, Will froze. Lying in the bed, trying to scoot himself up and into a seated position was, well, Will. _Nico_, Wills brain corrected less than a second before Nico started shouting in outrage.

* * *

><p>The dream had been nice, for once. So naturally something had to ruin it. Nico had been wandering around the infirmary, trailing behind Will. He would smile and nod along with Wills medi-babble, as he likes to tease, helping out wherever he could. Wills words washing over him, filling him with butterflies. That nickname that Will had 'oh-so-cleverly' thought of, adding to the happiness. Nico would rather chat with Persephone than admit to Will that he was actually fond of being called Death Boy. He did hate it when he had first called him that, but now, not so much.<p>

This happens daily, Nico and Will had become near inseparable over the past year or so. But in his dream, Nico didn't feel the tiny, familiar tugging of ache in his chest, a feeling he had grown accustomed to ignoring. The feeling he had had before. But here, in Nico's dream, that ache did not bother him. Instead he felt whole. Will would gather his hands, would smile softly. Their hands would be clasped, swinging as they walk. Or Will would just hold him, Nico knowing he would never refuse the chance of Will holding him. Or even those precious dreams of Will leaning in. And the rare occasions when he was the one to lean in.

Nico was currently cutting a bandage for Will when a sleepy figure waved from the corner of the room. Repressing the need to groan, Nico handed Will the cut piece of cloth before walking over.

"What are you doing here?" Nico hissed from between his teeth. Clovis just raised a hand in front of his mouth to stifle his yawn. Great load of good that did.

"Did you know that you and Will got knocked out during Capture the Flag? Chiron sent me to check up on you, though I don't think_ that's_ a problem," Nico felt his cheeks grow hot. Traitorous blush. He refused the need to tap his foot out of irritation. More important things to focus on.

"Hows Will?"

"Same as you, though, if I'm not mi-mi-mis-" Clovis yawned again, "If I'm not mistaken he woke up only a couple of minutes ago," Nico allowed himself a small sigh of relief. Will was alright. Nico narrowed his eyes at Clovis,

"Chiron wouldn't have sent you into my dreams just to check on me," Nico lightly glared, "So why are you here?" Clovis seemed to grow uncomfortable under Nico's gaze, fidgeting and picking at the edges of his camp shirt.

"Well.."

"Well what?" Nico prompted, rolling his hands in a 'get on with it' gesture.

"He also sent me to wake you up as he heard that Will was close to stirring. You can sleep like death you know," Nico leveled a glare,

"Yes, thank you for that. You breathe a word of my dream to anyone and you _will_ find a skeleton come after you. Got it?" Clovis looked as if he were about to fall asleep. Nico snapped his fingers irritably, attempting to keep Clovis awake. Clovis jumped with a start.

"Oh, yeah, right, um, WAKE!" Nico's eyes flew open and the white of a roof registered in his mind. Groaning and biting back curses, Nico shifted, trying to haul himself further up the bed. The obviously worn out bed springs creaked as he moved. Nico held a hand to his head as it spun, his body swaying slightly. Holy Hades did he have a headache, argh and the _dizziness_.

Through his muddle of a brain, Nico could have sworn he heard Jason curse before the sound of a muffled thud was heard. Nico groaned as he realized he hadn't quite made it into the seated position he was aiming for.

Gods, why was his hair all over his face? Nico raised a hand to sweep the blonde hair awa- wait. Blonde hair? Nico froze but the swish of curtain drew his attention from his crisis to a figure standing in the opening.

* * *

><p>"Oh <em>Hades<em> no! What the actual schist! Oh my gods please tell that's you Will. Actually, don't. Tell me I'm dreaming," Will held up (his?) hands cutting Nico off from his tyraid,

"Whoa Nico! _Cool it_ Death Boy, everything is gonna be alright," Will tried to diffuse Nico, but the other boy was livid.

"Do _not_ tell me to cool it, _Solace_," Nico seethed, throwing off his blankets and marching up to Will. Will craned his neck slightly to meet Nico's eyes. Was Nico always this much shorter?

Will held up the mirror, that he had for some reason kept hold of, to Nico. Nico paled slightly, his hands touching what should be Wills hair.

"Oh we are in some deep schist Sunshine," A worried look taking over the angry look that had been dominating what should be Wills face as he spoke.

"I'd say" Will and Nico turned to the door, Nico falling into a glare while Wills suspicions where somewhat confirmed.

"That's really fucking weird,"

"_Language_ Lou Ellen," Will chastised immediately.

"Sorry _Mum_" Lou Ellen mocked, bouncing into the room, causing her hair to fall off her shoulder. "So I guess I owe some explanations,"

"You _guess_?" Nico raged. Will reached up and patted Nico's shoulder, before leveling his own glare at Lou Ellen,

"Explain. From the top," Lou Ellen explained that together her and Jason had devised a plan to Sticking Charm balls throughout the game, which are royal blue, but accidentally grabbed a Switching Charm ball from her belt. Will believed her that far. It seemed a little too coincidental that they had been hit 'on accident' when Nico had already grabbed the flag and Will had already taken down Piper.

"Bullschist," Nico ground from between his teeth. Will just gave him a look to tell him to drop it and discuss it later. Nico reluctantly shut up, huffing. Lou Ellen's eyes darted from them to the door, and then back.

"Oh no you don't," Nico moved to the door, blocking it more effectively in Will's body than he would have been able to in his own. "Tell us how to undo the charm,"

Lou Ellen sighed, "You need to make a declaration-"

"I declare I hate you, " Nico cut her off, earning himself a mild glare.

"Not like that, _Death Breath_, you have to declare something meaningful and close to your heart," Will could think of something.

"That's stupid!" Nico protested, albeit more flustered than usual. Lou Ellen shrugged and skipped out the door.

Will turned to Nico, "So what do we do now?"

* * *

><p>Turns out there wasn't they <em>could<em> do. After leaving the infirmary, they bee-lined for the Mess Hall, both of them starving. Nico slumped into his usual seat at the 'Big Three' table, Will sliding in next to him.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a horse," Will declared before digging into his burger. Nico smirked,

"Never know Sunshine, you could be," Wills eyes darted between his burger and Nico's 'innocent' expression. He turned to him unamused,

"Oh ha ha Death Boy," Nico had half a mind to complain about the nickname just to watch Will preach dramatically, instead choosing his hunger over his amusement, and turned to his dinner.

Demigods started to filter in, majority of them whispering as they passed Nico and Will. Not surprising, news travels fast at Camp.

"Why are they all _staring_?" Nico leant over and whispered to Will, even though they were the only two at the table. He ignored the thumping of his heart that was due to his own actions. Wills eyes swept the tables before returning to Nico's gaze. It was a little unnerving seeing Wills expressions on his own face but Nico shook the thought away, knowing that Will must be going through the same thing.

"Don't worry Neeks," Will slung an arm around his shoulders, "Its only because there is nothing better to talk about,"

"How're you two holding up?" Percy drops down into his usual seat, across from Nico, Jason following suit. Nico shrugged noncommittally while Will spoke,

"Eh, nobody's bothered us, _yet_," Jason nodded while Percy looked as if he were about to burst. Nico rolled his eyes,

"What is it Percy?"

"You guys were out for two days!" Jason nodded again, watching them with an almost disappointed stare. Weird.

"Its tru-" Whatever Jason was about to say was lost as Chiron started clapping.

"In light of recent events, the Hecate Cabin will have all spells approved _before_ use," Chiron seemed to focus especially onto Lou Ellen, who shrank slightly in her seat. The rest of his speech fell into background noise for Nico as he finished off his food. This all felt like a big joke. He was certain that the gods were sitting somewhere laughing at him. To get stuck in the body of his best friend and (Nico hated the word, it sounded so childish) crush, was beyond unlucky. It was frustrating, he didn't have tight control over this body like he had on his own. And gods was Will tall. He felt as if a fall from this height would be fatal.

They were dismissed from dinner and Nico couldn't help but notice Will looking warily over at his siblings. Nico swallowed his fear and cleared his throat, causing Will to look at him.

"Y'know, you could stay at the Hades Cabin till this mess is cleared up," Nico mumbled not meeting Wills gaze, "You know if you want," Wow was the ground interesting. He did, however, look up as he heard Will give a sigh of relief.

"That would be awesome Death Boy! A sleepover it is!" Wills beaming caused Nico to smile shyly in return as they set of towards the cabins.


	3. Wrapping Heads Around Situations

Hey Guys!

Okay so I was meant to have another chapter up earlier than this but school came back and I had no time to write.

Will is the first POV and Nicos is after the Line break.

I don't own any characters, they belong to Rick Riordan. (That goes for the whole story because I think I forgot o the other two)

Thanks for all the Favourites, Follows, and Reviews!

**Important:**

Anyway Nico is **_Bolded Italics _**and Will is just _Italics. You'll see why you need this when you read the chapter but I'm not giving anything away._

Only one Chapter left after this so I hope you enjoy!- Tossedthrough

* * *

><p>"You two are going to get yourselves killed one of these days," Will shook his head as he tightened the sling around Connors arm, Travis grinned from his own bed, grinning. The brothers shared a look,<p>

"Yes Doctor di Angelo," Will bit back a groan, settling on a light glare.

"Would you two knock it off?"

"Not until it's not funny anymore," Connor chimed.

"Which won't be anytime soon," Travis finished for his brother. Will was seriously wondering just how much damage he would do if he smashed his head into a wall, though quickly dismissed the idea at realising he was still stuck in Nico's body. He collected his clipboard and turned on his heel, a quick warning and instruction thrown over his shoulder in his haste to separate himself from the Hermes brothers.

Will runs out into the hallway, ducking and weaving through the slight congestion with just a little more ease in Nico's small body. Something grabs his shirt and he jerks backwards, the collar of his shirt choking him as he stops. Coughing, his hands around his throat, Will glares up at who grabbed his shirt, his expression slipping at the person standing in front of him. _Of course, who else would choke me half to death?_ Will could feel the glare being replaced by an annoyed look as he crosses his arms, waiting.

"You got a reason for being violent or did you just _feel like it?_" Nico cocked an eyebrow at Will.

"Is my personality kept in my body?" Will shot Nico an irritated look,

"_Excuse me?_" Nico shrugged,

"You're acting, to quote you, Doom and Gloom," Will cursed that saying now that it was being used against him. "Though I have been feeling less irritable lately. Are you always this laidback?" Wills eye twitched,

"YOU WOULD BE IRRITABLE TOO IF THE WHOLE INFIRMARY KEPT CALLING YOU DOCTOR DI ANGELO OR MOCKING YOU CONSTANTLY!" Will was heaving by the end of his outburst. Nico's eyes were wide, he quickly grabbed Will wrist and pulled him from the infirmary, yelling at one of Wills siblings to cover for his friend.

Head ducked, Wills cheek burn with shame. He has never lost it that badly before. Never yelled like that. Never let people get to him like that. Not to mention at _Nico_. He was _Will._ He was laid-back, happy-go-lucky, joking and had never reacted like that, _ever._ He looked up briefly, Nico was leading him towards a tree near the lake. He was constantly surprising him. How had Nico remembered that he came here when he needed to get away from Camp? He doesn't even need to do that often. He felt like twining his fingers with Nico's, but dismissed the thought, Nico wouldn't appreciate it and would freak out. And it's not like Nico likes him anyway. He drops down on the ground, lying down and closing his eyes, face tilting on instinct towards the sun. He feels a weight drop down next to him, sighing as it does so.

Will cracked open his eyes and peered up at Nico. It was still so weird to be looking at himself but knowing that it is Nico. Whoever said that if you were to see yourself in person, you wouldn't recognise yourself, well, they knew what they were talking about. It's not like he feels like he's looking at a different person, more like he is looking at a different version.

"You know the sun actually feels nice," Will smirked, taking in Nico titling his face slightly up to face the sun.

"I knew you secretly liked the sun Shadow Boy," Will felt deeply happy at his new nickname for Nico. The feeling was chased slightly away at the look of horror on Nico's face as he slowly looked down at him. Wills heart jumped into his throat, panic taking over.

"What? What is it? Nico talk to me!" Will sat up, moving to kneel in front of Nico, his hands coming to his shoulders in an attempt to calm the other boy. Nico looked straight into Wills eyes, startling him into silence.

"H-how did you hear that?" Will tilted his head, confused at Nicos question. The question was obvious.

"Uh you.. just.. said it?" his sentence breaking up with his uncertainty. _Gods it sounds like a question_. Will resisted the urge to face palm.

"Yeah it did sound like a question," Will froze, hands still halfway between his head and his lap, hanging in his shock. Slowly Will turned his head and met Nico's gaze, trying to keep himself from _completely _freaking out. Why could Nico hear him? Could Will hear Nicos thoughts beforehand? Why could they hear each other's thoughts? Why _now?_ The thoughts chased each other around Wills mind, staring straight at Nico, the only thing keeping him from losing it. _Nico SO would not appreciate that. _

**_Your right, I wouldn't._** Nicos voice appeared, discomfort settling in Wills stomach on noting that Nico hadn't moved his mouth to speak.

_Okay so I'm about two seconds away from losing it completely. _

**_I noticed. _**

_How are you so calm right now? Aren't I supposed to be the calm one? _ Will didn't want to admit it, but he was already getting used to Nico being in head. It was almost… comforting. Nico shrugged,

"I freaked out at first if you remember," Nico had slumped back against the grass, eyes closed with his face tilted towards the sun, his arms folded behind his head. It was a very 'Will' thing to do, anyone walking past might assume that that really was Will and not Nico. Will drew his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them, he rested his chin against the tops of his knees and gazed out at the lake.

**_I think you're rubbing off on me._**

_How do ya figure that?_

**_Have you seen the way I'm lying right now? Have you ever seen me do this ever? _**Will shook his head as he considered Nicos question, despite the boy still having his eyes closed. He huffed and turned his head, resting his cheek against one of his knees instead of his chin. How did they get in this mess? All he wants is for some peace and quiet and to go back to his pining pathetically.

**_Pining? _**Will cringed as Nicos voice entered his head. Thank gods he hadn't sai- make that thought the *ahem* persons, name.

_Ah, what, wait, what? I didn't say anything!_

**_Well duh, you thought it. _**Will heard a low chuckle beside him and glanced at the small smile on Nicos face. Will fought the urge to make an irritated noise.

_You're an idiot Death Boy._

**_Takes one to know one Sunshine. And please call me Death Boy again._** The thoughts cut off abruptly and Will whipped his head back around to Nico who face was red and now had his eyes open and looking at Will.

**_Shit. You did not hear that. What were we talking about? _**Nico looked extremely flustered and was determinedly not looking at Will

"Nuh uh _Death Boy._ You are explaining exactly what you meant. Now," Will could literally feel Nico fill with satisfaction at the nickname before it was taken over by embarrassment.

"Yeah well what about your _pining?_ Answer me that Solace," Nico was now sitting up and moderately glaring at Will, challenge alight in his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Will crossed his arms and looked out at the lake again.

**_But you know what I'm thinking._** A chuckle slipped from Will as Nico poked out his tongue at him. Will reached over and poked Nico in the side, causing him to swat at Wills hand.

"Just how old are you, Mr di Angelo?" Nico put on an extremely fake thinking face.

"Um eighty-" Will swatted his shoulder before he could continue.

"Not like that you senior citizen," Nico had an indignant look on his face as he continued.

"Don't think I don't know that you're changing the subject Solace," Will sighed.

_It doesn't matter anyway. It's not like they'll ever like me back. _Will's shoulders slumped at the admission. _No chance. No way._

**_Who are they? _**Nicos voice was quiet, and strangely timid. Will raised an eyebrow at him.

_Like I said, it doesn't matter, why dwell when you know it's not happening right?_

* * *

><p>Nico could feel his heart break at Wills words. Who couldn't like him back? Nico sure did. Will had been acting strange ever since the infirmary. It was like a portion of Nicos gloomy nature had seeped into the other boy.<p>

**_Don't think that, I bet she really does like you. _**Will erupted into a coughing fit beside him.

_She?! _

"Nico you do know that I'm gay right? I'm sure I've told you before," Nicos heart stopped at his words.

**_YOU'RE GAY!?_** Will winced beside him.

_No need to shout Nico. Maybe I should leave if you're not comfortable around me._

**_NO!_**

_Nico! Volume! You're giving me one heck of a headache. _Will shifted where he sat, making a move to get up. Nico grabbed Wills forearm without thinking, Wills head swivelling to meet his gaze.

"Um, I, I mean, me too," Nico mumbled. **_Gods how eloquent am I?_** Will chuckled,

"Very," His voice dripped with sarcasm. Nico glared half-heartedly and decked Will in the shoulder.

"Funny," He remarked, his voice void of humour. Will sat back down and made himself comfortable.

_I'm not going anywhere Death Boy. _Nico looked down and realised he was still holding Wills forearm, which he dropped like it was on fire.

They gazed out at the lake together. The Demeter and Hermes cabins seemed to be in a heated competition to try to build a raft and sail it to the middle of the lake, the water already littered with failed attempts. Other than the two cabins, they were the only ones around. Will was deep in thought but Nico could only grasp words here and there. The most he had been able to catch was something about courage and 'just doing it", the only reason for him picking that phrase up was the long peel of laughter both in his head and of Will actually laughing that followed it. Nico didn't get it but he didn't need to to guess that it was probably a lame joke. Most of Wills jokes were. Unfortunately this was a musing that said boy picked up.

"Excuse you, I am so funny. My jokes aren't _lame,_" He said the word as if it had personally insulted him. Nico chuckled before the comfortable silence enveloped them again. Will was one of the only people who Nico was completely comfortable around, crush or not. Gods he hated that word, it was just so childish. Why was all the words surrounding topics such as this mushy and cutesy. Nico felt foolish even thinking them.

Wait. Oh No.

_Oh yes._

**_What did you hear? _**Will hummed.

_That words like crush are childish. Wonder why you could have been thinking that._

**_Because you're sitting next to me. _**Will made a sound of surprise while Nicos cheeks burned. **_I mean, you're throwing me off. Yep that's what I meant._** Will seemed to be listening cautiously, as if waiting for Nico to trip and admit that he likes him. Wills eyes grew wide.

**_SHIT! _**Will winced as Nico screamed in his mind. Nico released a long suffering sigh before burying his face in his hands, unaware now of the grin stretching across Wills face.

_So you like me huh?_

**_Pshh, where'd you get that idea from? Argh never mi-_**

_Good._

**_What?_**

_It's good that you like me. _Nico lifted his head from his hands to peer at Will.

"What?" Nico couldn't believe what Will was hinting at. It couldn't be true.

"It's good because I like you too," The world ripped apart and it felt like Nico had been pulled from all directions then slingshot back into place.

"Will!" Nico cried reaching for Will as the world swam and started to darken. Wills cry of 'Nico!' reached Nicos ears before being drowned out in fuzziness and their hand clasped as they both fell to the ground, unconscious. The Demeter and Hermes cabins were rushing to them but too late. Neither boy had realised that the boy they had reached for looked like they should before they lay blacked out on the ground, hands still clasped tightly from where there had grasped for each other as they fell.


End file.
